


The Busy Bean

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: You own a coffee shop near where businessman Do Kyungsoo works and he becomes your favorite regular costumer.





	The Busy Bean

It’s quiet this time of evening. Typically everyone who works has gone home for the day save for those few restaurants scattered along the busy city you live in. Your cafe is open for another twenty minutes and the other employees have already left for the night when your final customer comes in, the sound of the little bells jingling above the door alerting you to his presence. You come from the kitchen and see him standing in front of the register, head down, staring at his phone.

“Can I help you?” You ask to draw his attention up to you.

“Are you still open?” He asks.

“For another twenty minutes.”

“Great. Can I please get a large coffee with a little hazelnut, almond milk, and extra shot of espresso?”

You ring up the order and tell him the total, and as he hands you his money he thanks you and then steps aside, as if making room for more customers behind him, and he goes right back to staring at his phone. You make his coffee and hand it over the counter to him and he thanks you and goes to sit in a corner of the cafe, by the windows. He’s still looking at his phone, but you notice his brows draw down in frustration before his fingers move over the screen in a rush, like he’s sending an angry text.

You busy yourself cleaning up the floors, trying not to sweep too close to your lone customer, who occasionally sighs impatiently at his phone and silently drinks his coffee.

At exactly 7:59 the man stands up and he walks past you, turning briefly to thank you formally before he walks up to the tip jar and presses a couple of small bills inside.

You think to yourself that he must be a polite man to tip you and to leave promptly before you need to lock the doors, and in all honesty his presence was somewhat nice as opposed to the noisy customers, or the ones who are in a big hurry.

For the last two years of your life, you have dedicated every dollar, every bit of your time, and all of your energy into opening the cafe. It was your dream job and something you had saved for and worked countless hours towards. Which was fulfilling in it’s own way, but putting all your free time into your career had taken it’s toll on your love life, and even some friendships. You had moved away from your hometown and was staring new, excited and hopeful, but your cafe had only been open for business for a little under a month.

After cleaning off the table tops, sweeping and mopping the floor of The Busy Bean, you headed home for the night. You can’t help but think about the man who had come in just before you closed - mainly frown on his face, the way his handsome features, though young, looked tired and frustrated. He smiled at you neutrally, politely, and he was handsome in the expensive looking, tailored suit he had been wearing. But something about him kept him on your mind the rest of the night, and at work the following morning you found yourself hoping he would come around during the lunch rush.

He didn’t. And by the time you were forgetting about it, dismissing the whole situation from your mind, he showed up again about an hour before closing this time. He ordered the same coffee as before from one of the other employees and took the same occupied table he had the previous night. This time, after leaving another tip, he was out the door about fifteen minutes before you were ready to lock up for the night.

This continued on for the remainder of the week. Every evening you began to anticipate his arrival and once he did show up, and he always did, you felt comforted by his silent presence. It somehow felt like you were being watched over, though he never was watching you. He glanced your way occasionally, smiled if you got near his table as you swept or as you washed the windows around him, but it was more this aura he gave off. He exuded peace and comfort and safety.

You eventually decide that this man needs to be smiling more, because he makes you feel so at ease and you appreciate all the tips he leaves and how polite he always is to you. So you start being light and friendly with him as he orders, and one night, when he comes in about a half hour before you close, you not only start making his coffee before he even orders it, but you offer him a slice of complimentary cake, telling him that it and the coffee are your treat.

The man looks at the cake plate offered to him with his usual coffee in surprise and then back up at you. “Oh, I…I can’t,” He tells you, “That’s very kind. Please let me pay for it.” He goes to dig into his pocket for his wallet, but you shake your head.

“No, please, I insist. Have a nice evening.” You tell him, one of the things he echoes to you usually every night when he comes in with a bright smile before you go back to the kitchen to wash up the remaining dishes.

The next time you’re back in the front of the cafe, cleaning off the tables, the man speaks up, sitting in his usual spot about twenty feet away from you.

“This is delicious.” He says, and you glance over to smile at him, “Thank you very much.”

“It’s my pleasure.” You say, glad that you could do something nice for him that he appreciates. He seems to like the coffee you make and you’re delighted by that fact alone, not to mention the reliability of a regular customer had made you very happy.

He leaves you a bigger tip before he leaves that night, and when you discover it you sigh and shake your head, stuffing it in your pocket as you make a mental note to attempt to give it back. He’s been generous with tips, and some days The Busy Bean doesn’t do very much business, but you don’t want to take advantage of his kindness, not when you feel like a complimentary slice of cake every once in a while would keep the two of your fairly even.

So when he arrives the next night, you wait until he’s crosses the front of the store to get to the register, staring at his phone with a frown as per usual, but before he can put it down to give you his order, you thrust the money out to him.

“This was too generous.” You tell the man, “I appreciate the gesture but-”

The man laughs, and it’s the first time you’ve ever heard him laugh. He’s even handsomer when he laughs, you find yourself thinking, even as you cock your head in confusion and blink at him a couple of times, waiting for him to explain his sudden out burst of laughter, “Please, Miss…it’s only a tip. It’s not like I left a check here for a few thousand dollars.”

“You leave a tip every night,” You tell him, “Those things add up. Not that I’m unappreciative…but I hate to feel like I’m taking advantage of your kindness.”

This time, it’s his turn to tilt his head and stare at you in confusion. His eyes are studying your features and staring into your soul, and for a moment you feel a cool shiver run down your spine, but the warmth of his smile melts it away again. “You’re the farthest thing from taking advantage of me.” He tells you assuredly, “I enjoy your cafe very much, it’s very…homey.” He smiles somewhat shyly, “So, keep the tip, please, and let me pay for my usual, with two slices of your favorite cakes that you sell here.”

“Two?” You ask him, amused as you type everything into the register.

“I’m hoping you’ll come enjoy it with me, before you need to finish up and close for the night, that is.” He tells you.

You’re a little taken aback, your hand recoiling briefly in surprise as he attempts to hand you his credit card, “You want me to sit with you tonight?”

“If you’d like to give me your time,” He adds with a charming smile, his eyes lit up as you blushed and nodded your head.

“O-ok. Sure. Let me just…get everything ready for you.”

He stands aside and waits by the counter, but this time he doesn’t pull his phone back out, instead he’s watching you prepare his coffee, making a duplicate for yourself, and plating two slices of your favorite cake. You give his things to him and carry yours, and together you walk to sit in the man’s usual spot.

It’s silent when you first sit down at the little round table across from one another, and his eyes meet yours briefly over his coffee cup as he lifts it to his lips and takes a quick drink.

“I’m usually working late and I always need a caffeine boost to get me through,” He tells you, “I believe yours is the best in town that I’ve found so far. Besides that, I like the way you’ve decorated this place, the atmosphere in here is relaxing to me.”

You smile, “Wow, thank you! That really means a lot. I’ve worked hard on The Busy Bean, I’m glad you find it relaxing.”

“This time of the evening is very nice, too, I’m sorry for always coming in before you close, but I like the silence.”

“So do I.” You tell him.

“I always try to sit quietly, to not leave a mess for you after I’m gone or get in your way. I hope having me here this late is never a bother for you.”

“Oh, no,” You insist, “Just the opposite. It’s comforting to have you here, and you’re so reliable about coming about the same time. It gets too quiet and a little scary when you’re on your own in the city late at night, you know?

He nods, “I understand. I’m glad to hear that you feel that way, Miss.”

You tell him your name and the handsome young man smiles at you as he repeats it, and then he tells you, “My name’s Do Kyungsoo. It’s very nice to properly meet you.”

The two of you sit in the corner of your homey little cafe and enjoy your cake and coffee in silence for a short while. It’s you who breaks the silence, telling him, “It’s nice to see you smiling more and not scowling at your phone for a change.”

Your teasing him, he knows, but he still feels just a tad bit guilty, “Ah, that. I’m sorry. My job is very stressful.”

“What is it that you do?” You ask him. And he briefly tells you about his company, about his responsibilities and briefly about the stress that weighs on his shoulders, having hundreds of employees depending on him and demanding things of him. He doesn’t want to bore you, he says, but you can tell that he needs to unload some of the stress from his job and you feel sympathetic.

You’re thankful that the business you had always wanted to start was a source of relaxation and comfort now that it was up and running. It was hard to run a business as small as yours and you couldn’t really imagine being in Do Kyungsoo’s shoes.

Especially when he tells you a little about the people he’s surrounded by. Others walking over people, only thinking about themselves, doing whatever they can to get ahead and to drag him down and make his job and his life harder than it already is. He tells you that sincerity and kindness are not things he comes by often, and that your complimentary slice of cake the previous night had been one of the nicest things anybody had done for him in recent memory.

“You’re exaggerating.” You told him, pushing away your now empty cake plate.

“No,” He sighs, “I wish that I was. I mean, I’m sure the secretary who works on my floor probably brought a few of us back lunch a few times but that’s about it. It’s unfortunate my associates, my employees, my colleagues, so many of them would readily take everything that I have than to be kind. And to know a random act of kindness like yours, it’s very rare. Especially from a stranger, none the less.”

“We’re not strangers anymore, Do Kyungsoo.” You tell him, “I’d like if you consider me your friend, since we’ve been spending so much time enjoying each other’s company.”

Kyungsoo smiles at you, “I’d like that, too.” He scans your face briefly, studying your faint smile and the sweetness of your eyes as you look over at him, and then he asks, “Y/n, since we’re not strangers…it wouldn’t be inappropriate if I tried to kiss you, would it?”

Your heart skips a beat and you fight off the urge to blush and giggle, trying to keep your cool, and you nod your head at him. Kyungsoo leans over the small table between you and his lips find yours. It’s a very brief kiss, and when he pulls back you’re almost disappointed. Deciding that the very slight pressure from his plump lips was nowhere near enough, you surge forward before he can settle back down in his chair, and you kiss him again.

Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss, because of your eagerness, and it’s only a couple of seconds before he’s searching your mouth with his tongue, the taste of cake and coffee in your mouths and igniting a spark of desire in your lower belly. He tangles his hand into your hair, tilting your head back just a little to have more access to your mouth, and you groan into the kiss.

It’s then that Kyungsoo decides that the table is putting far too much space between you, and he draws back, abruptly ending the kiss and leaving you to sit there flustered, your eyes fluttering back open.

“Come with me, y/n.” He says.

You don’t think twice about where he wants you to go, you just nod your head again, “Ok.”

“Go lock up, turn out the lights, whatever you need to do.” He tells you, “I’ll wait here for you.”

So you hurry into the back, lock the door, lock up the office door where the safe is at, and shut off the lights and all the appliances. Kyungsoo is standing by the front door on his phone when you go back out to him. The moment he hears your footsteps he lifts his gaze to your face and offers you a warm smile, extending his hand out to grasp yours.

“My office is just two blocks that way,” He tells you, “Are you ok to walk?”

“Sure.”

The night air is cold and Kyungsoo gives you his suit jacket to wear. His hand is warm in yours and he’s telling you about the building he’s taking you to, what goes on there and what the people on his floor do. He’s at the tip top, you realize, getting in the elevator as he presses the highest number on the panel.

He kisses you again in the elevator, and it’s hungry and needy this time, as he turns to press you into the elevator wall. His body is flush with yours for the first time, and you can feel the evidence of his arousal in his perfectly tailored pants, and you can’t help but to keen and rub yourself against it as he sucks gently on your lower lip, releasing it with a smile at your reactions to him.

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” You tell him in a rush of breath, unsure why you would confess something that embarrassing at this exact moment.

Kyungsoo pulls away from kissing a scorching hot path down your neck to smile at you. “Me, either, baby.” He says, completely surprising you.

 

You think that it’s entirely possible that he’s lying to make you feel comfortable, and that he must have done this before because the elevator door opens up with a little ding and he’s so casual about taking your hand and strolling down the well lit, heavily decorated front lobby. It’s with a start you face the inside of his personal office when he opens the door for you. It’s lavish, and reeks of success.

Once again you muse that you could not possibly be the first woman he’s swept off of her feet and taken to his office for casual sex. There’s a two plush chairs and a couch over on the far wall, but Kyungsoo locks the door behind you and drags you by the hand behind his desk. He sits down in the chair he’s most used to being in, the one that means he’s in charge, and he opens his legs to pull you close to stand between them.

“Strip for me.” He tells you.

Your heart is fluttering and a blush is creeping over your cheeks, but he smiles so handsomely and the boyish glint in his eyes is hard to deny. So you do your best. There’s no music and you don’t even try to dance or make it very sexy. You just take off your clothes how you normally do, but a little bit slower. It does the trick, as you see his eyes dark with lust and he’s biting on his lip, fingers twitching to reach out and grab you but he holds himself back, for the sake of not coming across too desperate for you.

But god, Kyungsoo’s heart is thrumming in his chest and he is desperate. He wants you in the worst way, right now. He waits until you’re down to your panties, your bra sliding off of your left arm into the floor, then he stands up and suddenly you’re on your back on his desk. There’s a smattering of papers under you rustling and a keyboard clatters to the ground as Kyungsoo shoves his leg between your thighs and presses against your heat, needing to know if you wanted him just as badly as he wanted you in that moment.

“Oh, god, Kyungsoo,” You mumble, grinding down onto his leg as he kisses and sucks over the tops of your breasts.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asks you, breathless as he pulls back and rubs the front of his pants, staring down at you. “Tell me.”

“Yes.” You whisper, reaching for him but only able to grasp his forearms as he moves to unbutton and unzip his pants.

He smoothes his hands over your hips, gripping the waistband of your panties and drawing them down your legs, then his fingers are on you, spreading you, testing how wet you are before he presses two of them immediately instead, stretching you, prepping you for his cock.

“You’re so tight.” He mumbles, “You’re not a virgin are you?”

“No.” You giggle, “Your fingers are thick…feels good.”

“Yeah?” He turns his fingers in you, rotating until his thumb is in the right place and he can reach out and circle your clit carefully. “You’re going to feel so good around my cock.”

You moan in response and he keeps fucking you open with his fingers for a few silent minutes, chuckling when the slick noises emitting from your sex start to get loud and sloppy.

“Do you want it this bad?” He asks quietly, voice a low whisper, like he’s sharing secrets with you.

“Yes,” You hiss, “Please.”

He’s nothing if not a gentleman and he pushes his pants and his boxers down enough so his erection springs free, and he rubs the head back and forth over your folds, gathering the slick of your arousal and coating himself with it.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” He breathes to you as he presses to your entrance, threatening to slide in but not quite breaching past your clenched muscles. “You’re so beautiful, even in my wildest dreams I never imagined you’d let me fuck you in my office,” The first inch of him is inside when he draws it back out again, teasing both of you as he continues, ‘Your pussy dripping all over my desk.” He just barely breaches past your entrance again and then he stills, leaning down and mouthing over your breasts. “Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?”

“You tell all your girlfriends that,” You gasp to him, unable to stop yourself, and he draws away from you to look up into your eyes.

“No.” He says quietly, “I told you…I never do stuff like this.”

“You must,” You argue briefly, “You’re so good at it.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, running his thumbs over your nipples as he leans back just a little and finally thrusts forward, entering you properly for the first time. “I haven’t even gotten started.” He promises you, and then he’s gripping the back of your knees and holding your legs up and open, and he’s fucking into you fast and hard right away. You’re soaked and burning up and so, so tight for him that his head is spinning. Kyungsoo throws his head back and groans, your name mixed in with the sounds escaping his throat.

“I’m so close,” You told him with a gasp.

He doesn’t reply, but instead he fucks you harder, and harder, his eyes glued to your expression as he watches you completely lose it underneath him. It’s a powerful orgasm that feels like he ripped right out of your soul - it leaves your body feeling raw and your heart feeling open. You feel like weeping but instead you let out a string of whimpers and cries and incoherent begging.

Kyungsoo keeps snapping his hips into yours, the rhymic slapping of skin on skin coupled with your whimpers filled the room. He was quiet, holding his breath, his end nearing, until he finally pulled out of you and grabbed your hand, wrapping your fingers around his cock and then showing you at what speed he needed you to jerk him off. He came over your stomach in long, thick spurts, so much of it that you were surprised and found yourself squealing and laughing in delight at the last few that painted your stomach.

Chuckling as his orgasm ended, Kyungsoo leaned down and pressed a happy kiss to your lips as you grinned up at him, covered in his seed. “Let me get you cleaned up.” He says, and he grabs some tissues from the table and comes back, mopping up the mess on your stomach.

“Y/n,” Kyungsoo says quietly as he helps you sit up, tucking your hair behind your ears as he smiles fondly at you, “Do you think you could close the cafe early tomorrow evening and come on a date with me?”

His request surprises and delights you all over again, and you nod your head, unable to hide your bright smile. “I’d love to.”


End file.
